<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zelinka's Journey by Chromite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484526">Zelinka's Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite'>Chromite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pearl Fight Club [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Pink's shattering, Backstory, Corruption, Healing, Madness, Near the end of the rebellion, Rebelling, Rebellion, mention of the Diamonds, mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out how Zelinka, the ringmaster of corrupted gems, became who she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pearl Fight Club [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zelinka's Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;It's been a few months since Pink Diamond's shattering shook all of Gemkind, and especially the Diamonds. While Blue Diamond was still inconsolable from her grief, and White had holed up in her ship, not wanting to accept what had happened, Yellow Diamond was determined to avenge Pink Diamond and bring the rebel gems to justice. <br/>&gt;It was for this reason that Yellow Diamond had sent her best Scapolite to Earth, Scapolite Facet 1LX cut 92HR. 92HR was a lot like other Scapolites, very short in nature, barely a few inches taller than Rubies were. Their bodies were usually a dull yellow hue, with slight shade differences for their hair and outfits. Their hair was usually kept short to avoid having it snag on things, while their uniforms were similar to a soldier's. They were thinner gems as well, good at maneuvering into tight spots and through dangerous terrain quickly. They had one purpose: to track down dangerous elements and report the location back to Homeworld. <br/>&gt;92HR's mission was clear. She was to find any rebel camps or bases and report their location directly to Yellow Diamond herself. Yellow didn't care how she did it, just that it was done as swiftly as possible.<br/>&gt;As 92HR's small vessel landed and the ramp extended to the ground, she took a brief look around before looking back into the ship and yelling. "Come along Pearl! The sooner we get off the ship, the sooner we can get searching." She turned her attention back towards the ramp and made her way down to the ground. <br/>&gt;"Coming my Scapolite." a faint voice whispered before stepping onto the ramp into the sunlight. Unlike most tracker gems, 92HR had been awarded a Pearl for her services. She had designed the Pearl to have pale yellow skin, with a bright yellow leotard that covered her torso tightly. Her hair was a darker shade than the leotard, short and neat on her head. Her eyes were a bright orange, matching the shade of the slippers she wore. 92HR had opted not to add frills to her Pearl for one very important reason. While this was the first time she'd ever get to test her theory, she reasoned that having her Pearl help her look for the Rebellion would make things go a lot faster. They'd be more likely to trust a Pearl with their location or secrets if they spotted her, since they already had at least one Pearl in the Rebellion already. If nothing else, it would cover more ground faster.<br/>&gt;92HR tapped her foot impatiently as she watched her Pearl walk down the ramp. When the Pearl finally stepped foot on the surface, she let out a sigh. "Finally! Took you long enough to walk off the ship! Okay, so here's the deal Pearl, you're getting a break from entertaining to help me find the Rebellion here on Earth. Sneak around, act like a rebel, whatever you have to do to find them is fine, as long as you find some of them. If you do a good job, I'll give you a reward and a longer break, and I'll take you on more missions with me. Do you understand?" <br/>&gt;The Pearl nodded while she spoke out lightly. "Yes my Scapolite, I understand. I will do my best to meet your expectations." <br/>&gt;92HR nodded in satisfaction. "See that you do. Here, take this communicator." the Scapolite holds out a device to the Pearl, which the Pearl takes without hesitation. "I want a report from you every time this planet's sun sets, and a report as soon as you're able when you find any rebels or signs of a camp. Send the co-ordinates of your location or the location of the rebels with every report."<br/>&gt;"It will be done, my Scapolite."<br/>&gt;"Good. I'll head into those tall things over there." 92HR pointed to a nearby cluster of trees. "You're free to pick any direction you want other than the one I'm taking. Dismissed." With that, 92HR made her way into the trees, leaving her Pearl to her own devices.<br/>&gt;The Pearl started walking in the opposite direction, towards a small hill in the distance. After she reached the hill, she paused and took a cautious glance over her shoulder, to see if her master had decided to follow her instead. Seeing no sign of the Scapolite, the Pearl let out a sigh of relief and started to sprint along the hillsides, laughing happily. "Oh, I'll find the rebels alright! I'll join up with them and finally be free! I can't believe she was stupid enough to trust me off on my own! It's like a dream come true! I wonder if I can find that Renegade Pearl the rumors spoke about?" then she sighed as she looked at the communicator that was still in her hands. "But.....I can't just ditch this right now, can I? She's still close enough to track me down easily if I don't make those reports. I'll figure out an excuse to lose it before I find the rebels but....for now I'd better keep it."<br/>&gt;With that, the Pearl set off on a mission to find the Rebellion. Not to turn them in, but to have her own freedom. She couldn't wait to be part of a better system, to have a better life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to start another one of these backstories. This one is likely to be shorter than others will be. </p>
<p>Now watch me be completely wrong and get carried away with this, haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>